A Cinderella Story: Once upon a camp Rock song
by Butterkup
Summary: Camp Rock x Another Cinderella Story mix, Mitchie is the step daughter of T.J. Tyler, with her step sisters in the way, will she ever be able to live her life of being a famous musician, and when she meets the great Popstar Shane Gray, what could happen? Flames will be used for Smores. Yum. Mitchie x Shane, with bits of Caitlyn x Nate, and Ella x Jason.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter: 1**

**.**

_**"Hold on cause I'm letting go**_

_**I'm gonna lasso your heart like a rodeo**_

_**I'm gonna give you some till you want some more**_

_**Cause all I see is an open door**_

_**And I see where it's leading me**_

_**All of this energy been bottled up way too long**_

_**.**_

_**It's powerful, powerful**_

_**You see what I'm getting at**_

_**I'm ready for all of that**_

_**If I'm not a star, you're blind**_

_**.**_

_**I've got rings on my fingers**_

_**And glitter in my hair**_

_**I bought a one-way ticket**_

_**And I just got here**_

_**I'm gonna run this town**_

_**Run this town**_

_**I'm gonna run this town**_

_**Run this town**_

_**.**_

_**I've got high heel stilettos**_

_**And I'm kicking in doors**_

_**And kissing your feet ain't what my lipstick's for**_

_**I'm gonna run this town**_

_**Run this town**_

_**I'm gonna run this town**_

_**Run this town tonight…"**_

"MIIITTTTCCCHHHIIIIEEEE!" Came a loud shrieking voice. Jumping with a start the young girl, turned to the voice of her one and only stepmother T.J. Tyler. Originally T.J. Tyler was a past model, tall and skinny with a face well past its prime, her dyed blond hair often showed signs of grey, her blue eyes cold and uncaring.

"What do you think you're doing?" The young girl, also known as Mitchie, opened her mouth to respond but was suddenly cut off. "I don't pay you to mess around."

Mitchie's brow twitched at her comment. Pay her? What the hell was she talking about. "Actually, T.J, you don't pay me at all."

"Are you sassing me?" The blond woman glared her hands placed themselves on her hips as she stared at the younger girl.

"A-ah, umm, N-no..." The brunette's eyes fell downward saddened, "It's just that my dad always used to let me sing whenever-"?

"Your Dad," the older woman cut in again. "Left me in charge of not only you, but this dump as well, which I now have to run, Now get ready, it's time to open."

Mitchie nodded, grabbing the broom and quickly making her leave through the back of the stage.

"Oh yes I almost forgot!" The older woman spoke, stopping the teen in her tracks before she turned around, "I need you to work the night shift tonight."

Mitchie bit her lip, of course she had to work again, what a surprise. Closing her eyes, she nodded again, before leaving the stage and making her way to the bar, where Connie and Steve, her father's best friends before he died were waiting, and even after he had passed they were still really close treating her more like a daughter then T.J. ever would.

"Good morning Mitchie!" Connie smiled, handing over a plate full of food to the younger girl, who accepted it gratefully.

"Thanks Connie, your food is so amazing, I mean it, you could really make some good money from it if you wanted."

Steve rolled his eyes, continuing to bust the counter, "Yeah, and then maybe she can stop asking me to buy her a bigger ring and buy one herself."

The older woman gave a tiny mock glare back at her husband , before she turned her attention back to the other girl, her face holding a stern look to it but her voice still showing her amusement. "Ha, yeah this guy, he brings me stuff he finds in the street everyday. Why don't you find me a ring in the street huh Steve?"

"Yeah and maybe some customers" Mitchie grumbled, taking another bite from her biscuit.

"Customers! That's exactly what we need, now if your dad only knew how T.J. turned this place into a ghost town," He moved along the rest of the counter, busting it with more force in aggravation. "I should do something about it.

"Don't worry about it guys, because I promise, things are not going to be like this," She gestured the the empty building, also known as 'The Palace' "for very much longer."

Connie looked exceedingly excited staring down at the younger brunette. "Really? Well alright Mitchie! Got a little plan brewing?"

Mitchie held a smug smile for a few seconds, building up the two adults excitement, before her smile dropped in defeat. "Nope, I got nothin"

Connie smiled anyway, rubbing a soothing hand over the girl's cheek, "That's alright sweetie, it doesn't really matter."

'_If only that were true…" _She thought sadly, when the T.V hanging from the upper console caught her attention, "Oh cool, Hot Tunes is on, do you think you could turn it up a little bit Connie?" Connie nodded, moving the short distance to the T.V, to turn up the volume.

"I'm here at Beverly Glen's school of performing arts, where there's nothing but buzz, buzz, buzz. Fresh from their fourth world tour teen heartthrobs Connect 3 have decided to bring their triple threat of singing, dancing and breaking hearts back home to the Hills."

The picture on the screen then flashed to Connect 3 as they tried to walk down the sidewalk, as more and more microphones were pushed into their faces.

"Jason, excuse me!"

"Hello? Nate!"

"Shane, is there any way you can you give us any information about what you're doing in the future?" Shane only glared at the camera woman as he climbed into the limo with Jason.

"Look we're just trying get back to our roots, take our senior year off, go back to school." Nate spoke, ducking away from the camera with his brothers, practically jumping into the awaiting limo.

"And lucky for all you folk," The reporter woman spoke, as the camera flew back to her. "Their record label is sponsoring a huge talent competition, where the winner of the competition will also win the opportunity to perform with Connect 3 in their next video. So all you stars in waiting, it's time to get your freak on."

Mitchie stared at the T.V. even after Hot tunes was gone. Connect 3 was going to be at her school? No freakin way. She stayed munching on her breakfast, until a sharp honking sound erupted from outside. "Oh looks like Caitlyn's here! Don't wanna be late for the first day back!" The brown haired girl exclaimed, stuffing the rest of her biscuit into her mouth and grabbing her bag, making sure she had all of her books, and quickly ran out the door to the bright orange van that awaited her.

"Well hello there gorgeous!" Caitlyn yelled honking the horn, when Mitchie climbed into the vintage van.

"Well good morning to you too, my hip-hop goddess!"

Caitlyn laughed turning her eyes back to the road ahead of her. Mitchie laughed as well, pulling down the sun visor to check her makeup when it suddenly broke from it's hinges, falling into her lap.

"Catilyn, you should really get this thing fixed."

"Thing? Don't hurt her feelings, or she'll break down for good." The lighter haired brunette girl exaggerated, trying to shift into third gear, "We have to respect the Great Pumpkin."

Mitchie gave small pout moving the visor from her lap and chucking it into the back of the van.

"Hey, you think my leather goes with my tutu?" Came the next random reply.

Brown eyes, looked up the other girl for a second, noting her usual, unusual attire. "You look amazing, as always."

"It's a Catilyn original." She flashed a small smile. "I figured I should dress in style for our last semester together, ever."

"God Caitlyn, you are so weird."

"Your point being?"

Mitchie said nothing, just shook her head and smiled, Caitlyn was always like this, she never gave a damn what people thought of her, and did whatever she liked, even if people tried to make fun of her, she just brushed it off, which was something Mitchie had always admired about her.

Pulling into the school's parking lot, they were able to find a good spot near the entrance, Beverly Glen's school of performing arts was dedicated to encouraging children in their love of music and was absolutely beautiful, with sleek marble walls, that shined in the sunlight, looking very grand with the tall, glossy green bushes, thick vines covered the walls and a proper working fountain stood in the center of the courtyard, spouting clear water.

Hopping out of 'The Great Pumpkin.', Mitchie stopped in her tracks as a dark blue Lamborghini pulled into the spot next to her.

"Yeah, I'm telling you. Seriously, it's better for your skin. It's called the one-sip diet." The blond girl in the driver;s seat explained to the other two occupants of the car, taking a sip of her drink. Her name was Tess Tyler, daughter of T.J. Tyler, Mitchie's one and only step mom. Peering to side to look at Mitchie, an evil smile found it's way onto her lips, as she threw the drink she had once been drinking right at Mitchie. "I am so sorry, Mitchie. I didn't even see you standing there. It's like you were totally invisible."

"Check out my totally invisible finger." Caitlyn yelled through the van's passenger side window, holding out her right hand.

Quickly Mitchie held Caitlyn off as Tess got out of her car, with her younger sister Ella and friend Peggy, right behind her. "Caitlyn relax, it's fine."

The frizzy haired girl clenched her fists together as she exited the pumpkin colored van. Caitlyn couldn't stand Tess, she was such a bitch, and was always putting Mitchie down. Walking into the school's front They ghosted through the school, stopping at locker, 215 to drop off their bags when

All of a sudden, there was a loud scream, "Oh, my God. It's Connect 3!"

Dozens of screaming girls, and surprisingly boys, scattered down the hallway to the front of the school where Connect three's limo had just pulled up.

Caitlyn's frown disappeared from her face as she stared at the raging teens as they continued to gather. "God I love drama. It's so dramatic."

"Let's go before we get trampled." Mitchie laughed pulling her best friend away from their lockers and to their first class.

"Okay."

* * *

"I'm not doing this," Shane complained. He was now with the rest of his bandmates parked in front of Beverly Glens, Nate and Jason sitting behind the driver seat facing Shane, who was setting in the set with the back windshield behind him looking out the window, his checkered guitar case next to him with his favorite guitar inside it.

Shane was well... happy wasn't the right word. It was more like angry to the point of a murderous rage.

"You have to," Nate said, peering out the windows

"You guys have got to be kidding me. I'm SHANE GRAY for crying out loud. I don't want to spend my time at some stupid school." Shane scoffed annoyed. He couldn't remember the last time he was this angry with his band mates.

Nate stared at his older brother for a second, "Hey man come on we used to love this place. Three years ago we used to go here."

"Yeah man, this is where Connect 3… connected." Jason butted in, unbuckling from his seat

"And you get to see Uncle Brown."

They all looked at each other.

"Still not a selling point guys." Said Shane scoffing at his band mates.

"Look, man right now you're the bad boy to the press, and the label has a problem with that. Which means we have a problem with that." Nate was always the more business-minded of the three.

Jason, being his oblivious self, mused, "Actually, I don't really have a problem with that." After a pointed glare from Nate, he amended, "We have a problem with that."

Shane just sat there furiously.

"Look man this school thing is supposed to fix it. Besides it gives us a chance to be like normal teens again and we'll be here with you so just relax."

"Whatever," Shane rolled his eyes, took off his seat belt and grabbed his guitar case, Nate and Jason following suit. As soon as they stepped foot outside of the limo's door, they were met with the bright flashes of camera lights, and the rushing sound of screaming fans, it felt like they were at some award ceremony, not school.

"Oh, my God."

"I can't believe it!"

"I love you Shane Gray!"

"Uh, hi?"

"Hey, Dude, party at my house on Friday night!"

It took almost everything the three boys had to push through the crowd and into the school, all the while dodging flying pens, T-shirts, and even people being shoved into their faces.

Once inside they were still blinded by the bright flashing lights and crowns of people that Shane didn't even notice when a brunette girl stood in his path until he crashed right into her, knocking them both on the cold marble floor.

"Ow! Oh… Sorry. Sorry, I wasn't looking, I just…" The brunette girl said hurriedly, gathering everything she had dropped. "Sorry."

"You said that already." Looking up at the person who had spoke, her eyes widened just the slightest. Standing in front of her was none other Shane Gray.

Mitchie smiled nervously again, as Caitlyn took the rest of the books from her hands, "I'm sorry…"

Shane just sighed and walked around the two girls before walking into the office, Nate and Jason following behind once again.

…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: 2**

Walking into her homeroom Mitchie took her usual seat near the window, Caitlyn right beside her, and their friends, Lola and her boyfriend Sander in front of them. Mitchie then pulled out a small leather bound book, it was her music notebook where she kept all the songs she had written over the years when Mrs. Bennett walked in a couple minutes later. She was in her 40's, with twisted nougat hair that was pinned up tidily, her lips were thin, her nose was pointy, her eyes were green, her skin was a little wrinkly, and she was wearing an olive dress that was quite plain. "Good morning everyone."

She walked over to her desk and took a seat, gathering a bunch of papers together before walking to the front of the class.

"Alright so, I have you're new schedules for the year so if you would all pl….." There was a knock at the door that broke her from her speech. She stepped the short distance to the door, and opened it. There was a large scream from most of the female class as they got a good look at who was standing at the door. It was none other then Connect 3 themselves "Hello boys,"

The oldest of the three, Jason waved happily, while Nate gave a small greeting of his own, though Shane on the other hand, stayed silent

Mrs. Bennett moved from the doorway just enough to let the boys in before shutting the door.

"Please take a seat wherever you like, I don't really care what you do during homeroom as long as you're in here on time, and you don't cause any trouble. Is that clear?" The boys nodded and took their seats, Mrs. Bennett then took her place back in the front of the classroom once more. "Now as I was saying, I have your new schedules for the year, so if you would please make sure to grab yours on the way out, I will be very grateful."

With that she placed the stack of paper on the empty desk in the front, before making her way back to her own. Almost seconds later the bell rang and the teens exited, each grabbing their own schedules as they left.

Mitchie had just enough time to read the sheet before the first class began. There were eight periods in all but only six periods a day, each one with a different class, and there was a break in between the second and third period, and a lunch hour in between the fourth and fifth period.

.

Calculus- With Mr. Ryans. Rm. 204

Physics- With Mrs. Snow. Rm. 107

American Studies II- With Mrs. Bennett. Rm. 118

English Lit.- With Mr. Hans. Rm. 210

...

Advanced Songwriting - With Mr. Brown. Rm. 310

Hip-Hop Dancing-Miss. Alex. Rm. 405

Guitar- Mrs. Dee La Duke. Rm. 302

Singing (Chorus)- Mr. Brown. Rm. 416

.

Yup still the same as last semester. Taking a pen, she marked each class before sliding the pen behind her ear. The first four classes are always the academic part of the school, required to learn for graduation, while the last four classes were their music electives:

She then peered over at Caitlyn's schedule she was elated to find she also they still had all the same classes together, well except for guitar class at least, where instead she had, music mixing/producing class.

The two girls then enveloped in a big hug. When the hug was over they made their way down the creamy white hall, Mitchie's shoes squeaking against the multi colored tiles, covering the floors.

* * *

It was lunch time now, and Shane felt exhausted. He and his brothers had been running non stop, from class to class trying to escape the rags of ragging fans. But somehow, he had gotten separated from his brothers and was now wondering about the school looking for them. The only good thing about right now was that he had gotten away from the mob of screaming girls.

"There he is!" Screamed a sudden shrill voice. Oops, spoke too soon. Turning around, Shane was able to see a small group of girls running towards him. Without another thought his feet began to move in the opposite direction away from the girls. He skidded down the hallway to the outside doors, turning the corner there was a small scream as he made contact with another body before crashing down to the ground.

A small groan of pain emitted from below him as the taller of the two looked down at the girl he had bumped into earlier that day, sprawled below him.

"We have got to stop meeting like this." He heard her joke, which almost made him laugh until the sound of high pitched screaming reached his ears, and it was growing closer.

Quickly Shane got to his feet, giving a small apology before he dashed off once again.

Mitchie stared after the other brunette as he ran off, behind the other side of the school.

She stood up after a second whipping away the imaginary dust from her jeans, when a group of girls all but burst through the door.

"Have you seen Shane!?" One of the girls questioned haphazardly, looking out of breath, as did her friends.

Mitchie shook her head, pointing in the direction opposite she had seen the Popstar go. The girls though, did not question her, only giving a large, thank you, before taking off in the direction she had pointed.

* * *

By the time school was over it was time for Mitchie to head to work. Caitlyn had to stay after though, and decorate for the upcoming dance, so it was up to Mitchie to walk home. Taking the Quickest way she knew possible, the brunette girl cut through the park, The Palace wasn't too far away from there anyway.

At least until she heard the soft sound of a guitar near the lake, and it was really good. Curiosity got the better of her though, as she tiptoed over to the lake as quietly as she could, ducking behind a tree when she got close.

Shane was sitting on top of one of the wooden picnic tables strumming soft cords on his guitar, sheet note next to him.

He had come down here to play after he had escaped the fan girls. He just wanted to be left alone with his music to try and get it perfect.

It was good that was for sure, so good that Mitchie found herself moving forward slightly until she stepped on a twig, creating a small, 'SNAP'ing sound

Shane stopped his playing and Mitchie held her breath standing as still as she could.

"Can't a guy get some peace!" Came his haughtily announcement, attitude in every symbol.

Shane knew he had heard someone, but now they were just hiding, which was annoying him more than anything.

"I can still hear you, ya know." Crap. Looks like she had been caught and cursed herself for not looking where she was going. Taking a deep breath Mitchie moved around the trees to look at him, keeping her head down slightly.

Recognition was imminent on his face when he saw her.

"Oh, it's you."

Mitchie nodded, hair swaying slightly, "Yeah, uh, sorry about that."

"You say that a lot you know."

"Umm, Yeah, I guess…" The brunette girls looked a bit embarrassed, shuffling her feet around awkwardly. "Soooo what was that you were playing? It sounded different from your usual stuff."

Shane's eyes slit slightly at her ramblings. "You mean different than my usual cookie-cutter Popstar stuff? Sorry to disappoint."

"You didn't. I liked it." She said letting out a few laughs, taking a seat next to him. "I thought it was good… you know, for stupid cookie-cutter Popstar stuff."

Shane felt the corners of his mouth turn up and he laughed. "Wow you really know how to make a guy feel better."

"Why? I thought you loved your sound. I mean you are literally like a Beverly Glen's legend."

The smile fell and the brunette turned slightly. "Some legend, I only play the music that the label thinks will sell. That's it."

"You don't think that will sell?" Mitchie asked her eyebrow raised as she watched Shane shifted around on the bench.

"I don't know."

Another laugh left her lips. "Well you won't know if you never try."

Shane opened his mouth to speak, but a loud ringing sound caught his attention instead.

Mitchie reached into her pocket, and pulled out her sparkling blue phone. "Excuse me one sec." Stepping down from the bench, she walked a few feet away from the other before answering.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?" Came the pichie reply form the other side of the phone. "I thought I told you that you had to work tonight?"

"I'm sorry T.J. I just…"

"I don't want excuses Mitchie, I want you here in five minutes." and with that she hung up. Mitchie gave an exasperated sigh, glaring at her phone before turning back to the awaiting Popstar.

"Sorry about that but I gotta get going." She pocketed her phone with another smile, and went to walk away, but then turned back around.

"By the way, I know of at least one girl who would buy that song."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter: 3**

When Mitchie got home, she saw T.J. sitting on one of the seats in the foyer, waiting. "Ah, Mitchie, finally. Why are you always so late?" – Mitchie's eyes narrowed slightly, her step-sisters weren't even home yet! She said nothing though as T.J. stood up and walked over to the younger girl, their eyes locking. "Anyway, I have to go get more botox done so I expect you to have my dinner ready for when I return home."

"Of course." Mitchie answered with just a hint of sarcasm. "Nothing would give me greater joy" T.J. merely sniffed and walked out of the house.

Going up to her room, Mitchie changed into her work attire before heading back down stairs. Exiting out the door she walked the extremely short distance to The Palace.

"Hi honey, how was school?" Connie greeted her as soon as she walked through the door, the largest smile she ever saw, but Mitchie couldn't smile back when she saw The Palace, it was almost completely empty. At one point The Palace was always booming with music and people she could still remember when her father would sit at the piano and play, with her on his lap, the hustle and bustle of the waiters and customers everywhere. It was so amazing!

But after her father died it all changed, since there was no will everything he owned now belonged to T.J, and a couple of weeks after his death, T.J. sold her father's piano to pay for a karaoke machine, after that about half the staff quit and nothing has been the same. It made almost made her want to cry.

"-kay?" A sudden hand waved in front of her face.

The younger girl snapped from her depressing daze.

"What?"

Connie looked at the girl quizzically for a second. "I asked if you were okay?"

Mitchie shook her head. "Yeah, I'm fine."

With one more shake of her head Mitchie walked into the kitchen to grab her apron and notepad. Well time to get ready for another glorious day of work. Yayyyy...

* * *

It was the next morning and Shane was still in bed, he had absolutely no plan to go to school so there was no point in getting up. That was at least, until the covers were ripped away from his body.

"Rise and shine, Superstar." He heard Nate laugh from above him.

Sitting up to look at the younger male, he glared "Go away, Nate."

Nate didn't move, just crossed his arms as Shane huffed and turned around, stuffing face back into the pillow hoping that his brother would leave him alone. He didn't sign up for this.

"Come on Shane, don't make me do this." Nate continued to urge, but when the taller male still refused to move he had no other choice. Grabbing the vase with flowers in it on the nightstand, the younger boy quickly removed the flowers, and poured the remaining water onto his older brothers head.

Shane yelped as the cold water was splashed on his head. Leaning up on his elbows, water dripped from his hair along his face and to the bed. "What the hell dude!"

"Oh, sorry. Don't say I didn't warn you." Another chuckle left his lips, as he put the vase with the flowers in it, back on the bed side table.

"Fine I'm up. Okay. I'm up."

"Good cuz school starts in five minutes." And with that he left the room, a smug smile still on his lips, but turned around at the doorway last second. "Oh and can you put some water in that vase? Your flowers look a little parched. "

Barring his head in his pillow, Shane gave a little scream of annoyance. Clambering out bed, he removed his sheets and pillow covers throwing them in a pile near his bathroom door before stepping in to take his shower.

* * *

By the time lunch had past, the day had pretty much been the same as the one before, including the mobs of fan girls chasing them around. The only thing difference now, was instead of ditching school after lunch like he had done yesterday, Shane was being escorted to his next dance class.

Brown had his hand on his nephews shoulder as he led him to his next class, to make sure he didn't skip... again.

"I don't need a chaperon uncle!"

"Well, seeing how you blew off half your classes yesterday, you sort of do."

"I didn't sign up for this Uncle Brown. Get my agent?."

"Get your agent? Do you hear yourself Shane? What happened to you man? That boy on the TV, that's not who you really are." Brown faced Shane, staring directly into his eye, and pointing to Shane's heart as he talked. "In there Shane. What happened to the kid who just loved music?"

"He grew up."

"Big whoop! Stop acting like it's all about you!" Brown said looking really hurt,

"In my world, it is."

Brown put his arm around Shane's shoulders.

"Well then, seeing as you now go to school, and I'm the head master, that means you're in my world now and in my world, Shane you are considered a student at this school, which means that you have to go to class." Said Brown letting go of his nephew. "Starting with Hip hop class. And 5,6,7,8." He did a little robot dance and walked away before his nephew could say anything more to him.

Shane watched his uncle walk away from him and off to who knows where.

He sighed and looked to the room that held his new dance class. God did he hate his uncle and brothers right now.

Sitting down next to the door, Shane tried to gather his thoughts before he went in for class with those god awful students.

Shane moved over to the doors of the front of the class to peer inside and immediately saw the girl he had meet so many times yesterday, with another girl with curly brown hair and a bold fashion choice, stretching near the back left corner of the room.

With one more small sigh, he stood up, ruffling his straight hair.

Mitchie bent down to touch her toes, the muscles in her legs melding into place as she moved. Caitlyn was beside her, trying her best to fit the tangled mess of curls into a ponytail. Tess was there as well, standing next to Ella and Peggy near the front door of the room, just talking, not even bothering to try and get ready for class.

"Good afternoon, class." Miss Alex, the dance instructor greeted when she walked into the room, She had long, brown hair let loose in soft curls, her skin was fair, she had petite hands, her rosy cheeks were endearing, her stunning eyes almost like melted gold, her lips were full and kissable, and she had a very slim figure. "It's one thing to dance with your feet. It's another thing to dance with your heart." she said the same thing everyday, dancing was her passion after all.

"Now let's start with some sun salutations." Mitchie followed suit, mimicking the instructor, or at least she tried, until there was a sudden scream.

"Oh, my God. It's Shane Gray!"

Well that explained the screaming. Peering at the door Mitchie and Caitlyn watched as the young male walked into the room, his smile aloof and unhappy.

"Shane Gray, as I live and dance, I'm so glad you could join us today." Miss Alex, and Shane looked just the slightest bit embarrassed, bowing himself oddly, looking away from the older woman.

Miss Alex smirked slightly.

"Alright then class, I know all of you are planning on enrolling in the upcoming competition, so I was thinking that you might like to learn some moves, from the man who made them famous: Shane Gray."

If shock wasn't written across Shane's face he didn't know what was. She actually wanted him to teach her class? What the hell was she thinking. But he couldn't exactly say no.

Stepping where Miss Alex once was he bit his lip. "Alright, sooo, uh, how you guys doing? You ready to show me what you got?"

The class erupted in cheers, Mitchie and Caitlyn included.

"Okay, nice, So I'm gonna start off the combination and show it to you slow, then we'll speed it up, okay? Follow me." He gestured for Miss Alex to turn on the stereo and he began to move.

_**Sometimes it feels**_  
_**Like everybody wants something from me**_  
_**Don't understand, I can only be one person, **_  
_**Got game, got fame, got everything in this world I need**_

Bringing his hands together he brought them to his chest crossing his legs and moving to the side, before spinning around, and stopping halfway through. He turned swinging his arms out and bowing, legs twisting themselves about until he did a entire 360.

"Okay, your energy's about a five, I need a 10."

The other student copied, and Shane had to say, they really weren't that bad, especially the girl he had met yesterday.

"Here we go."

_**But the girl, I don't know her name**_  
_**'Cause I've only met her in my dreams**_  
_**But I'm gonna find her 'cause she's**_

_**Just that girl, the one that's dancin' through my mind  
Just that girl, the girl that I've been tryna find  
Just that girl, her style is crazy, she's a dime**_

_**And it's almost like I can see her, she's just that girl**_

As they neared the end of the song however, a lanky boy, Andrew, bumped into the blond girl Tess, tripping and falling onto the ground with a large thump.

"Talk about dancing to a beat of a different drum." Said Tess rudely with her arms crossed, laughing maliciously, while the rest of the class went to help him up.

Shane shook his head at Tess and glared at her from his spot standing next to Mitchie, before looking down at Andrew.

"You any good on the drums?"

Everyone watched as Andrew took out his drum sticks and started drumming an elaborate sequence beat in the cabin floor.

"Man, you're a drummer, dude. The drummer controls the beat. The rhythm's in your hands." Shane smiled holding out his hand to helped Andrew up.

"Yeah, I guess," he muttered.

"Now we just got to work on getting that beat from your hands to your feet."

Mitchie wanted to laugh, as Shane shook Andrew's hand and went back to the front of the class.

"Alright so now that, that's over and you guys have got the moves down. Why don't we do it again?" No one said anything so he continued. " Good, so we'll break it down, do it slower. so you can put your own style on it. And make it your own. We'll start in the same spot."

The music started again and the class all began to move to the familiar beat.

_**Something happens when you groove**_  
_**Earth beneath you starts to move**_  
_**It's so bad, I'm lookin' at you**_  
_**'Cause you are that girl**_

_**Crazy how you work that frame**_  
_**You and me, we could change the game**_  
_**What's your secret? What's your name?**_  
_**That girl**_

Moving to each of the girls Shane danced, bringing his hands together back over his chest once more and swinging out his arms, crossing his legs and moving to the side. Tess moved in front of him, turning herself around so that her back melded into his torso, she moved her hips, arms running themselves across his face from behind.

It was more then awkward for Shane as the blond girl practically tried to grind with him, before he spun around, stopping halfway through to his next dance partner which just so happened to be the girl from the day before. Bowing his legs Shane placed his hand on the girl's waist as they moved to the side, twisting themselves around and back, the brunette raising her hands above her head, adding in a bit of herself into the routine

_**To me you're a star**_  
_**When you move you're off the charts**_  
_**You've already won my heart**_  
_**That girl**_

_**To me you're a star**_  
_**You don't have to play the part**_  
_**You can be just who you are**_  
_**'Cause you're just that girl**_

_**The one that's dancin' through my mind**_  
_**Just that girl, the girl that I've been tryna find**_  
_**Just that girl, her style is crazy, she's a dime**_  
_**And it's almost like I can see her, she's just that girl**_

_**Yes she know she's just that girl  
She know she's just that girl  
That girl baby, just that girl**_

When the song ended people were panting and they all looked exhausted.

"Nice. Now, if you guys can dance like that in the competition then we are gonna have some serious fun."

...


End file.
